


Attatchment

by BitterscotchCoffee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Reader-Insert, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterscotchCoffee/pseuds/BitterscotchCoffee
Summary: The reader is head over heels for Urbosa, so much so that she nearly falls apart whenever they're together. The two meet in Gerudo Town. Cuteness ensues.





	Attatchment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ditty from my Tumblr "Mightyfriedbananas". Enjoy!

Fierce. Radiant. Larger than life. To you, the Gerudo Champion was an absolute marvel. Looking at her was like staring straight at the sun. Sooner or later you’d have to avert your eyes. For you in particular, it didn’t take very long for you to reach that point, especially when you found yourself beneath her piercing gaze.

Whenever her attention was on you, you couldn’t help but freeze. You’d look at the ground, absolutely tongue-tied. A light breeze could probably knock you over. Yet the experience was exhilarating, and you never wanted it to end.

So you sought her out whenever you could, finding excuses to be in her presence without outright admitting that she was the reason you were there. You spent a lot of time in the city of her people, and though the heat and desert air didn’t particularly agree with you, you endured it all the same to indulge in the delights of Gerudo Town. The place was every bit as beautiful and charming as it’s leader, and you were just as happy there as when you were right by Urbosa’s side.

Currently you were enjoying another cloudless afternoon within the marketplace, observing the many wares. Although it wasn’t your favorite, you’d just finished off your third hydromelon of the day, as they kept you cool in the intense weather. You found yourself ducking into the jeweler’s shop, out of both curiosity and the desire to retreat indoors.

You had a tendency to avoid this particular shop, as the prices often exceeded the size of your wallet. Even so, your eyes couldn’t help but light up at the sight of beautifully crafted accessories adorned with stones that glittered in the light. Your sight was filled with precious metals, complemented by gems of all kinds.

You pored over solid gold bracelets, circlets adorned with rubies, and even a striking emerald ring that just so happened to match the color of a certain champion’s eyes. You were seriously debating the amount of rupees in your possession, and how many you had to lose, when something else caught your eye. It was a pair of sapphire earrings, carefully laid into polished silver. The dark blue of the gemstones reminded you of the night sky, and the light that reflected from them were its stars. You could swear that looking at them gave you a slight chill. You were glued to the display, completely enraptured by the earrings.

“Those would look lovely on you, [Y/N],” an all-too-familiar voice mused close to your ear, tearing you from your nearly hypnotized state. Instinctively, you started and let out a little yelp. You could hear Urbosa chuckle softly as you turned to face her. She had been leaning over, but now she straightened to her full height well above your own. A playful smirk graced her features.

“C-chief Urbosa!” You hurriedly performed a confused attempt at a bow. You stammered out a few more incoherent syllables, searching desperately for the right thing to say. Eventually, you decided on “I didn’t e-expect to see you here.. But I’m happy to!”

“I’m glad,” She looked at you with a relaxed smile, “I’m happy to see you as well.” You couldn’t fathom how she could be so effortlessly comfortable, while you felt electricity shoot through your heart to your feet. The corners of your mouth twitched upward and you were overwhelmed with the urge to look any way but hers. “Really though,” she recaptured your attention instantly. She reached past you to graze the earrings with her fingertips. “These would suit you well. You should try them on.”

“What?” You felt your cheeks warm. You shook your head adamantly, “No, I was just looking at them.. I mean - I couldn’t possibly..”

Urbosa removed one of the earrings from its display and held it in her hand. “Humor me?” She asked with a surprising gentleness. One look in her eyes and you knew you couldn’t say no. With a little sigh you nodded and gestured your acceptance. You stood perfectly still as she put the earring on your ear, and then did the same with the other. “There,” she guided you to a nearby mirror, “what do you think?”

You were awestruck. As beautiful as they were on the display, they were stunning on you. While you were normally not one for ornate accessories, the sapphires that now dangled under your ears made your reflection shine. You brushed your hair behind your ears to get a better look. They brought out your eyes, which glittered like the stones. You smiled and tilted your head from side to side, seeing how they looked at every angle. Your heart swelled when you turned back to the Gerudo chief. “You’re right, they’re marvelous.”

“I’m glad you agree,” She placed a hand on your shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before turning away. In slight puzzlement you watched her approach the jeweler -who seemed to have been observing the whole interaction, much to your embarrassment- and hand her a generous amount of rupees, saying, “We’ll take them.”

“Wait, no,” you waved your hands nervously. “I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry about it, [Y/N],” Urbosa strode gracefully towards the door, “I don’t mind.”

With that, the Gerudo champion left the shop, leaving you in a whirlwind of confusion. You looked frantically between the exit and the jeweler, before dashing after her with a frustrated shrug. You were even more baffled to find her just outside the shop, just standing there. She eyed you curiously. You put your hands on your hips. “Lady Urbosa, you didn’t need to do that.” You looked down at the ground. “I mean, it was very kind of you to do so, and of course I’m grateful, but..” Your train of thought stopped in its tracks and you faltered. You searched the sandy ground for answers, but found none. You let out an aggravated sigh. “I just.. I don’t understand why you would do something like that.”

Gentle fingers curled around your chin, slowly guiding it upwards. Suddenly you were face to face with her, and she stared down at you intently. “You really don’t know?” She asked softly. Your only response was to knit your eyebrows in confusion. She released a small sigh through her nose, and leaned down. Her lips grazed your cheek, light as the wind. “Consider them a gift,” she whispered, “to express my fondness for you.”

“Your-?” You felt your face flush crimson, all the way to your ears. Never in a million years could you have expected such a thing to come from someone like Urbosa. The very thought that she could ever return your affections was something you’d never allowed yourself to even consider. And yet it was apparently so. A million thoughts and a million words rushed through your head like a storm, all fighting to be at the front. Your knees buckled and the sky flipped upside down. You’d quite literally fainted in Urbosa’s arms. At first she only looked down at you, confused and worried. But, after seeing that you were all right, she simply sighed and picked you up.

“What am I going to do with you?” She mumbled to herself as she carried you back to the palace to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
